To Stay On Top
by habitualnon-sleeper
Summary: A new girl from Small Town America threatens Massie's alpha status. Massie is faced with a decision, destroy this new girl, or absorb her into the Pretty Committee. A/u, set a few months into seventh grade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** This is my first shot at writing Clique fanfiction, so bear with me, please._

_**Summary:** A new girl from Hicksville, USA threatens Massie's alpha status. Massie is faced with a decision, destroy this new girl, or absorb her into the Pretty Committee. A/u, set a few months into seventh grade._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia and Dylan hurry up to Massie and Clair, matching look of surprise on their faces. "Ehmagawd!" The excitement in their voices is welling.

"Calm down," Massie instructs, applying a fresh layer of Glossip Girl Peaches 'n Cream lip gloss. Alicia and Dylan stop speaking and take deep breaths. "Now what is it?" Her amber eyes seep deep into the other girls souls, searching for an answer.

"Fifty gossip points, each?" Alicia asks first.

"Given." Massie pulls out her PalmPilot and makes a note. "Go on."

"So there's this new girl-" Dylan starts.

"Hattie Harris!" Alicia chimes in, taking it over for herself. "And apparently, she has a _high school **boyfriend**_ back home." 'High school' and boyfriend roll off her tongue with particular pressure.

Massie starts to speak, but Dylan holds up a finger indicating that she wasn't finished. "And some LBRs were saying that if she just picked up a little fashion sense, she could be the new Massie, but with boy sense."

On the inside Massie was freaking out. Was there really someone better than her? But on the outside she manages to remain cool. Her glossy lips curl into a smirk and she casually says, "Let's go check this girl out."

The four start to walk away when they hear Kristen shout, "What I miss?" Than run up to join them.

"New girl, possible new Massie according to LBRs." Dylan fills her in.

"No way, we going to check her out?" The group nods in response to her question and continues down the hall. The five girls make their way down the hall to a large group of girls who were piled around one locker.

"Is this her locker?" Massie whispers to Alicia. Alicia nods. Massie felt her stomach flip. Was everyone really infatuated with this new girl? She was probably just some LBR, and Massie shouldn't even be worried about her. "Excuse us!" The Pretty Committee shoves their way to the source of the group. A small girl with big blue eyes looks at them.

"Hello," she shyly mumbles.

"Are you Hattie Harrison?" Massie asks, assessing the girl all the while. Hattie's eyes we like plates on her small round face, and they just screamed innocence. Her skin was fair and light freckles were splayed across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Clumpy brown bangs shielded parts of her forehead from view, while leaving other part exposed, the rest of her long hair was tied into a ponytail and hanging down her back. Feature wise, she had major pretty potential, though her cherub like innocence made it hard to see her as anything other than adorable. On to her outfit. She wore a loose black sweater that read, "Class C State Champions" on the front, and in white brick letters on the back, "Marikavski #8". She wore fitting jeans that showed off her perky round butt, yet hid the fact that she was somewhat chubby. A pair of red and black Nikes graced her feet. Overall the outfit was really tomboyish, and not Massie approved, but somehow it worked on Hattie.

"Er, yeah. What's up?" Hattie's voice is hardly a whisper.

"We wanted to know if the rumor was true?"

Hattie's already impossibly wide eyes widen. "W-What rumor?"

"You know, the one about you having a boyfriend?" Alicia says. "So spill."

"Err. I do." Hattie turns around and shows them the back of her sweatshirt. "He gave me this right before I moved so that I wouldn't forget him." The Pretty Committee dawws in mock care (with the exceptions of Claire who truly dawwed, because she thought it was cute) and walks off.

"What're we gonna do about her?" Alicia asks, slight concern entering her voice, but quickly dispersing.

"We meet at my place after school," Massie says right before the bell rings and they all disperse. "See you then!"

The ride in the ranger is silent. Each girls in considering how big of a threat Hattie Harrison is. When Isaac pulls around the round drive way the girls hop out and make a b-line to Massie's bedroom. Once they're all settled Massie calls them to order. "What do we know about Hattie?" She asks, searching the girls for an answer.

"She's got a boyfriend!" Alicia pipes up.

"She makes crappy clothes look like slightly better crap," Dylan says, hardly loud enough to be heard.

"And?"

"With all those LBRs and PGs (Plain Girls) behind her she has the potential of over shadowing us, and we can't let that happen. Now as I see it there is only two things we can do about her: a) make her such an LBR, other LBRs won't even talk to her. Or b) make her our friend, so there's no way she can upscale us. And I don't see b happening anytime soon. So how do we take her down?"

Alicia's hand shoots up. "Yeah Leesh?"

"We spread a rumor that her boyfriend's made up. And ruin her sweatshirt for good measure." Massie quickly makes a note of her PalmPilot.

"Perfect Leesh!" All the girls giggle and exchange high fives, even Claire, though she did feel a guilty pit forming in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** I made it to chapter two! Hope you enjoy!_

_**Summary:** A new girl from Hicksville, USA threatens Massie's alpha status. Massie is faced with a decision, destroy this new girl, or absorb her into the Pretty Committee. A/u, set a few months into seventh grade._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Massie fixes the gold chain of the necklace around her neck and tugs her aqua tunic into the perfect position. As usual she looked ah-mazing, in fact she almost looked more ah-mazing than normal, especially since she had received a 9.9 rating.

"Uh, Massie," Alicia suddenly says. "I was thinking about it, and Hattie's like really shy, and nervous. So really, how is she a threat?"

Massie purses her lip. "Leesh, are you in Title 1?" Alicia shakes her head. "Than why are you acting so stupid?" The girls crack up. "However, Hattie has PP (_popular potential_), and we have to destroy that potential _before_ she can release it." Massie pauses for effect. "Oh-kay ladies. We're walking in to the tune of 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Steffani." Massie tells the Pretty Committee. "And remember the plan!" She winks devilishly. "One, two, three." They all begin to hum in their heads while stepping in tune.

Massie's amber eyes flick across the hall searching for the little brat that had invaded her school. Finally she spots her, slumped on the hall floor moving a star shaped blue and yellow slinky from hand to hand. Today she's wearing a similar pair of jeans to yesterday's, but her black 'Marikavski' sweater is replaced with an almost tight deep blue sweatshirt that had some sports logo Massie didn't recognize, on her feet she wore the same pair of red and black Nikes. Her hair was the same, and her eyes just as big, but today a pair of Hello Kitty earrings were placed in her lobes. As the day before she made the cheap clothing look good, it disgusted Massie. And as the Pretty Committee passes a group clusters around the little girl all announcing questions at the same time. Massie bites her bottom lip, then reapplies her new Glossip Girl Chai Latte lip gloss and announces, "I'm going in." Massie breaks away from the rest of the Pretty Committee and shoves through the thick group to Hattie.

Hattie looks up at the newcomer, and whispers, "Hello again." Her gaze reverts back to her feet.

"Did you bring a picture of Jarrett today?" A few girls ask, their voices near cracking with excitement.

"Yeah, did you?" Massie asks, wanting to see if her boyfriend was really all that.

Hattie nods and reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a clunky leather wallet. She nervously opens it and pulls out A wallet sized picture of this mysterious Jarrett Marikavski. Massie frowns, he was actually kind of hawt. He had a symmetrical round-ish face, with perfect clear skin, doe brown eyes that were framed by wire framed glasses, a bright pearly white smile, except his baddish hair cut (blond bangs that came down just past the halfway point on his forehead, and it was short in the back) he could pass as an A-list hawty.

"How old is he?" Massie asks, as if the information _needed_ to be hers.

"Sixteen," Hattie nervously mumbles, fumbling to put the picture and wallet back in her pocket. Massie holds back surprise, and nods politely. "Thanks." She pushes out of the crowd, going to relay her newest piece of news to her friends.

"Mass!" Alicia spots her coming and instantly asks. "What's the dealio?"

Massie frowns for a moment. "He's sixteen, and hawt." The Pretty Committee gasps. "We have to act quick. Now go gossip about her boyfriend being fake as much as you can before class, during class, and even after class. Disperse!" The girls disband, spreading the hateful rumor as commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys. :) Your support is appreciated. Also, here's the chapter I said would be up last week. I was super busy._

_**Summary:** A new girl from Hicksville, USA threatens Massie's alpha status. Massie is faced with a decision, destroy this new girl , or absorb her into the Pretty Committee. A/u, set a few months into seventh gr de._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Hattie nervously tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Why was everyone looking at her? Her confident self from back home wanted to give them a spectacle to look at. Something along the lines of imitating Jarrett's best friend's pterodactyl noise, then running around like an idiot. But her shy, new school self looked at the ground trying to avoid their gazes.

Massie watches Hattie's nervous movements with great pride. It had been her that caused the current discomfort in the smaller girls life. She beams widely, revealing her perfect white teeth. A brave LBR suddenly blocks Hattie's path. "You're a liar." She bluntly states.

Hattie looks up with wide eyes. "What did I lie about?" Her gaze returns to the ground.

"About having a boyfriend," The LBR bluntly states. Her eyes looking Hattie up and down viciously.

"No I didn't. I'd call him now if they had cell service back home, and if they weren't in the middle of school, rather than at the end." Hattie is even shocked by the fact that she'd said that so loudly and confidently. "Now out of my way peasant!" Hattie smiles at the use of her newfound insult, and struts away beaming, she had found her old school confidence again.

Massie furrow her brow. "Crap," she murmurs. They needed a new plan.

Soon after the Pretty Committee find Massie, ready for their carpool home. "Ehmagawd! Did you hear?" Alicia says. Massie gulps dryly, she had a feeling that she knew what Alicia was about so say.

"Nuh," Kristen and Dylan say, looking at her intently.

"Hattie called some LBR a peasant when she called her out on lying about her boyfriend." Alicia suddenly frowns, realizing what had happened. She looks at Massie and says. "We need a new plan. Dun we?"

Massie feebly nods. "Any suggestions?" The girls exchange unsure stares. That truly was their one and only good plan.

"Make her prove that she actually has a boyfriend?" Claire shyly suggests, figuring it was as good as any plan they'd ever had.

"GREAT!" Massie says, remembering that Hattie couldn't actually prove it at school earlier, she'd just told the girl off making it seem like she'd had proof. Alicia pulls out her Lucky stickers and puts a yes of Claire's shirt.

"Kuh-laire is your name Albert?" Claire shakes her head and everyone looks at Massie in anticipation. "Then why are you such an Einstein!" Everyone giggles and laughs, ready to go on with their new plans the next day.

Hattie sits at her laptop opening it up joyously, she had to tell Jarrett about her newfound confidence. She clicks open the chat tab and spots Jarrett's screen name, jarrettlovesjack, there's a signal saying he's on.

hattielovegill: On during class? Rebel.

jarrettlovesjack: ikr.

hattielovesgill: How's school?

jarrettlovesjack: boring w/o u.

Hattie grins, then continues to type.

hattielovesgill: Nice. At least you have people of the opposite gender to stare at. My school is all girls.

jarrettlovesjack: lol. gtg. Teach assigned hw.

hattielovesgill: Bye!

Hattie clicks off. Now she had to moves onto her new problem. The Pretty Committee. After school she's asked around and found out it had been those nasty girls that had spread the rumor, and now it was her turn for revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys. :) Your support is appreciated. Also, here's a new chapter. I literally haven't updated in forever, partially because of family issues, but it's most been laziness. So enjoy._

_**Summary:** A new girl from Hicksville, USA threatens Massie's alpha status. Massie is faced with a decision, destroy this new girl , or absorb her into the Pretty Committee. A/u, set a few months into seventh grade._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Hattie approaches the school, today there was a confident air about her. She had honestly found her confidence, and it wasn't going to go to waste because those Pretty Committee bitches were going down. Before entering, she pulls out a compact mirror and checks to make sure she looked absolutely perfect. She was proud of the whol thing, her grampa who is a fashion consultant had picked the whole thing out. A red Gucci button up shirt, sleeveless, with a red plaid ribbon tied around her stomach. Loose, red, Gucci skinny jeans showed off her butt, yet hid her slight plumpness, making her look almost some form of buxom. And completing the outfit ensamble was a pair of black Gucci flats with a bow on the front. "It feel like it's going to be a Gucci kind of day~" Her grampa had told her as they were shopping. She actually kind of agreed now that she was in the clothes, it indeed was a Gucci kind of day. She moves to mirror to see her face, no make up, just the way she liked it. The red brought out the natural blush of her cheeks anyway, so it already looked like she was wearing it. FInally she looks at her hair, her grandad said that hair could make or break any outfit, so he had woken up to do it personally. In that morning he had shortened and curled her hair slightly, so it was a cute brown mess that hung just below her chine. He then got to her bangs and combed and used product until they were a sheet over her forehead. He said that the look was perfect for her, because the way it framed her face mader her look almost like an angel with a splash of devil. And that was alright by Hattie.

Hattie send one last glance at herself before pushing open the door and struttin in, letting the other girls know that her confidence was now inside and out. Several girls gawk at her, and instantly gossip about how Hattie was definitely the new Massie started to float around. And naturally, this got back to the queen bee, who was infuriated. "Wo does she think she is?" Massie paces infront of the PC, her face blazing. "There is absolutely no way that she can look more ah-mazing than me." Massie locks her amber eyes on Clair suddenly. "You, go get a picture of her. Chop, chop." Massie snaps, waiting for her to get a move on.

"Y-yes." Claire darts off, quickly finding Hattie, mostly because she was surrounded by a thick cloud of girls begging to be her friends. Clair politely makes her way to the front of the group, attempting not to be too rude. Claire gaps initially, Hattie looked almost like a new person, and if it weren't for her large eyes and distinct freckles, Claire wouldn't have even recognized her. Quickly she snaps a picture and hurries back to the group, showing them it quickly. There is a universal gasp and look of shock.

"Sh-she's perfect," Alicia stutter, her brown eyes wide. "I can't believe it. All designers and everything!"

"It matches too. Do you suppose she picked it out herself?" Dylan's brow furrows as she looks at it in horror.

Massie, however is the most shocked. It doesn't show on her face at all, but on the inside she is terrified. _What if all my friends leave me for her?_ "Wait!" Massie comes to a sudden realization. "What's her last name again?"

"Harris . . ." The rest of the PC says, looking at the Alpha with a quizzical look.

"HER GRAMPA IS _THE_ AXEL HARRIS! He picked out her outfit, she has _no_ style of her own! It all makes sense now!"

"Axel Harris?" Claire question as the other girls jump around, happy in their revelation.

"Only _the_ best fashion consultant ever." The rest of the PC chimes together. "And now we have dirt!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:** Short, but enjoy yourselves, I'm attempting to get back into the groove of writing this. Also, when this is all said and done, I was thinking about doing a sequel possibly where the PC has to try it out in Hattie's home town. Whaddya think? Cx_

_**Summary:** A new girl from Hicksville, USA threatens Massie's alpha status. Massie is faced with a decision, destroy this new girl , or absorb her into the Pretty Committee. A/u, set a few months into seventh grade._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Did you hear?" Whispers spread through the hallways, reaching every OCD girls ears. "Hattie didn't even pick out her own outfit today!" Other say, "I heard that her grampa is Axel Harris!" There is such a mixed reaction amongst the hallway, some girl have a sudden hatred, where as others just become more and more impressed. Then there was Hattie, who stood amongst the chaotic gossiping, confused as heck. _It's happening again? Why can't I just be a normal school kid? I thought I got revenge enough with a kick butt outfit, but no. They seriously want a war._

"Is it true that your grampa picked out your outfit?" A meek girl asks, her face flushing bright red as she does so.

"Uhm, yeah?" Hattie raises an eyebrow. "Why does it matter? He picks out almost all of my nice outfits, he really likes taking me shopping."

"Well actually," the girl looks down at her feet and shuffles nervously. "A lot of girl around here are kinda fashionistas and they think it's weird when people don't pick out their own outfits."

Hattie rolls her eyes. "Some people's children." _Wait!_ Hattie thinks, if the Pretty Committee clique was so bent to destroy her what if she starts her own and destroys them. "What's you name?" Hattie continue, seeing that even being shy someone could have the potential to be the most popular person in a school.

"Louisa Carter . . ." She murmurs shyly, keeping her head down. Hattie knits her eyebrows together and thinks. "Do you suppose you could hang out some time with me?"

"Uh yeah . . . I have basketball try outs tonight though, so um . . ." Louisa doesn't even look up to face Hattie.

"Wait?!" A smile suddenly graces Hattie's face. "Where can I sign up for try outs? I so love basketball! Can you take me?" She attempts to be friendly so that Louisa will loosen up and maybe realize that she isn't too bad.

"You play?" Louisa finally looks at her with pretty, emerald eyes. "That's neat! . . . Um, here I can take you to the sign up board." Louisa nervously motions for her to follow.

"Ehmagoodness!" Alicia whines to the rest of the PC. "Everyone already forgave Hattie! And now she's trying out for basketball!"

"That girl is like a Mosquito, 'Leesh, she just wants to suck our blood or some crap like that," Dylan responds, her face tugging into a half frown.

"Basketball, you say?" Massie looks at the rest of the PC, an eyebrow raised and a smirk pulling on her glossy lips.

Kristen instantly catches her drift and raises her arms, backing away. "Sorry, I can't, already got soccer."

"Hm, whatever." Massie looks back at the rest of the girls. "Looks like we got try outs tonight." Her ambers eyes sparkle mischievously as she speaks. Hattie was going down, even if it killed her. Besides, boys liked an athletic girl, and Derrington wasn't going to bate himself.


End file.
